A child of a legend
by BaconIsEpic
Summary: Who is he? What does he want with me? Where am I? How did I get here? What is he talking? Why is he after him? Does know about my powers? ... I need someone to save me. And... Why is that blue creature talking?
1. The princess named Kate

**My first story hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>A child of a legend.<p>

Chapter 1

Kate's POV  
>"Time to wake up milady" said a woman opening the the window in my room. "5 More minutes, Impa" I said putting my pillow over my head blocking the sunlight. "Come on princess your mother, Zelda, has requested for you to meet her in the courtyard." she said as she pulled my pillow off of my head. I look up and saw a tall built woman with grayish short hair looking down on me " Now come on let's hurry and get you wash up, you don't want to keep her waiting." she help me up and out of my bed.<br>I walked over to my bathroom and wash my face then my hair then the rest of my body. After that I put on my light blue dress and walk over the chair that was sitting by Impa. I sat on on the and she started to brush my tangly long brown hair. As she was doing that, I was thinking why my mother wanted for me to meet her in the courtyard, was it another lesson about how to grow healing herbs or was she getting me another tutor (which would be the tenth one since I was 6 years old.) I thought of many reasons, but I still couldn't figure out why. " All done Kate." Impa said as she step back when I got up. "You look so much like your mother when she was younger expect you have brown hair." I giggle " Thank you Impa." I said as a walk out of my bedroom heading towards the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg this chapter is like the really short. But don't expect all of them like that.<strong>


	2. The talk

charter 2

Zelda's POV

"Link I just don't know if she is ready to ride a horse yet." I said brushing my hand on Epona. "Well she needs to learn." He said turning my head to look at him "Just in case you know who attacks the kingdom." I gave him a worried look "But what about..." I stared to say. "What if me or Ipma isn't there to help her escape." He said.

I looked down at the ground. "Fine" I manage to say " but I'm not letting you teach her how to shoot a bow..." He had a Confuse look on his face "I am." I said looking up at him with a smile on my face.

Link's POV

I knew she would teach Kate how to shoot a bow. And I would let her and not because she was the Princess and the holder of the triforce of wisdom, it was because she was better than me. But I didn't want tell her that. "Alright then it's a deal." I said looking in to her beautiful eyes.

"But one day I want to teach her how to sword fight." I said in a sarcastic way. Then she raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. I knew she didn't like that idea one bit.

Normal POV

As Kate walk through the doors that lead to the courtyard, she saw a tall figure dress in green standing in front of Zelda. "FARTHER!" she said running up to him and giving him a hug. " Hey kido." he said hugging her back. "So Mother is this why you wanted me to meet you here." Kate said come out of a hug with her farther. "Yes, and he's going to teach you how to ride a horse." Zelda said with a smile on her face.

Kate POV

I haven't seen my farther in a long time. But when I did he always had to go to a meeting with the sages or the higher ups, and when their done he had to leave. This time he was actually going to spend time with me and teach me how to ride a horse. This is going to be fun.


	3. Whats going on

Chapter 3

Sonic's POV

I've been worry about tails ever since Cosmo had risk her life to save the universe, he's been kinda out of it since then. Evan after I told him that her and her mother were on another planet, well that's what she said when she told me in a dream. But I still felt kinda for him because he really truly loved her. And I was also wondering about where the chaos emeralds went.

"Sonic, Tails got the ship ready to leave." Amy said from behind me. "Okay Amy, you go ahead and get to the ship I'll be there in a flash. Literally." I said with a smile on my blue face.

(Time skip... Tee hee)

"I'm here, so let's get this show on the road!" I said as I was walking in.

Just at that moment my head started to hurt and I drop down to knees holding my head in pain.

All of a sudden images started popping up in my head of an island, then a dark looking fortress with a giant bird flying around it.

Then a video played up on the ship's monitor of two girls being carry off by a giant bird, one of them screaming for someone and the other look like Cosmo. That's when video stop and the whole room was silent.

"Was that who I thought it was." Amy said breaking the silence in the room.

"It can't be." Tails "But she... It just can't be." before dropping to his knees.

"Does this mean that she's still ,you know, alive?" Amy said trying to help me up.

"Do you think it's a trick from Dr. Eggman?" Cream ask in that sweet voice of hers.

"I don't know ,Cream but if it is he'll never tell us what it means." Knuckles

"Well wat ever it is we got to..." I started to say before the pain in my head came back and I past out on the floor. This time it's was like a memory...

"This is a power gem. It has special properties in it. Almost silmiar to the ... The one with the purest heart that touches will bring peace and happiness to this world, but the one with an evil heart will bring darkness..." a girl stated holding up the gem to the light. "Is it true that you know how to use it power, Sonic?"

Thats when it stop and I woke up in my bed on the ship. " That girl had a chaos emerald in hand." I mange to say.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Cream whispered behind me.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I just found out what the cordites to the first emerald." I mumble

(few minutes later)

" twenty four eighteen huh?" Tails said as he type in the cordites into the ship's computer. "There it is, that planet right there."

The planet was blue and green with what it looks like white fluffy clouds on it.

"Well if thats the source to all of Sonic's visions and where one of the chaos emeralds could be at. Then I say we should go check it out." Knuckles casually said leaning against one of the sets of the controls.

"He's right" Amy told us " and the reason why we saw Cosmo in that video then we have to go."

"Alright it's settle then we go to that planet." tails said starting up the ships engine." Hey Cream can you see if this planet is in the space guide so we have a better idea what to expect when we land?"

"Ok, let's go cheese!" She said happily


	4. Light

**hey guys. its your truly. heres a new chapter and i know that i said that all of them wont be short i meant by just the 2 paragraphs and i also type these stories on my ipod. and thats why i havent updated in awhile cause someone at my school had a spaz attack and step on it... so ya.**

**but thanks for reading this story and my other one.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<br>Normal POV  
>This was the first time in years since Link has been home in hyrule. And he hasn't seen Zelda nor his daughter and felt bad for leaving them. So to catch up, he decided to teach Kate how to ride a horse in case of an emergency. Plus he thought it would be fun for her to learn.<p>

Kate's POV:  
>This was great I was finally going to spend time with my father and learn how to ride a horse.<br>"So are you ready to learn how to ride a horse?" my father ask me and I nodded back."Alright let's get started."  
>We to his horse, I started to climb up till he said "Hold on kiddo your not going to ride my horse..." I look at him with question ".. Your going to ride your own horse."<br>I didnt know what he was talking about, I didnt even have a horse. Then he turn me around and there he was a beautiful white horse with a golden main and tail. The horse was standing up straight with perfect posture with it's saddle strap on him. " That's your horse" he told me as walked me over to the beautiful creature "and the best part is that you can name it whatever you want." Thats when my face lit up with joy. But there was a problem I didn't know what to name him.

Zelda's POV  
>I saw Kate's face as Link brought the new horse to her. I also saw her petting it's main and feeding it apples. She was very happy, I think the happiest I've ever seen her be. That made me smile and walk over to Link.<p>

"Link?" I said to him "May I have a word with you." He told Kate something and did a light jog over "Yes Zel?" he ask me. "Where in the world did you get the money to buy her a horse?" I ask him "Well I didn't actually buy it, I more like found him in the fields."  
>I look into his deep blue eyes as he told me this "Well thank you, this is the happiest I've ever seen her in years." I smiled and look back at Kate sitting in the grass with a few flowers in her hair and in the horse's too.<p>

"Princess Zelda and Link we need to have a meeting. It's about you know who." Impa said from behind us.

Link's POV  
>"... It's about you know who" Impa said from behind us.<p>

Just then there was a loud scream and a flash of a bright light "KATE!" we all said at the same time and rush over where Kate was. She was laying on the ground by her horse who was nudging her to wake up, but she wouldn't.  
>"Kate please wake" Zelda was saying to her "Please please wake up." I could tell Zelda was about to cry if Kate didnt wake up. Just then a groan came from her. "Oh thank goddess she still alive."<p>

'well thats a relief' I thought to myself. Then I noticed something glowing in Kate's closed right hand. I think Impa notice it too, cause she open Kate's hand slowly and retrieve it.  
>"What is that?" I finally ask looking and now hold the strange gem.<p>

"I dont know. But I'm going to take this back to the castil research lab, and find out what this really is." Impa told us "But for now, take your daughter to her room and lay her on her bed and put a wet cloth on her forehead. She'll be alright she just some rest."  
>"Okay" we both said together.<p>

Normal POV  
>As Impa walked with the strange gem in her hand. Link look back at Zelda who was knelt by Kate looking down, and was just about to cry before Link said " Don't worry Zel, she'll be alright." he said before picking up his daughter bridal style " Like Impa said all she needs is some rest and to put a wet cloth on her forehead. Don't worry."<p>

Kate POV (before the bright light)

My father told me something then jog over to my mother and talk to her about something. But I didn't care. I just pick the flowers that were around me and my new horse, and thinking of names for him.

"hmmmm..what about chuchu?" the horse shook his head for no "that what I thought too… huh Mica, Lighting, OH what about Blast!" he give me a weird look and sighed. "Okay I guess those don't fit ya... What about something dark and evil sounding so everyone knows not to mess with you like…" then it just pop in my head from out of nowhere "GANONDORF!" The idea just went through my head and out my mouth like that.

My horse was in shock for a second with that name. And I knew he didn't like when he lightly knock me down with his leg and head on the ground before doing and loud neigh. I fell in laugher for no reason "Ha ha, come on, no one will ever mess with you…" I told him joking around, and when I was on the ground I felt something really hard, harder then the ground and flowers below me. I sat up on my knees and started to dig for whatever it maybe that's really hard. I dig and dig, 'til I finally had it in my hands. I look at it for awhile.

"Wooow. Look at this beautiful gem, boy." I said in amazement to my horse. "What do you think this gem should be called, cause I don't know about you? But I don't think this has name."

I look at it some more and when I turn it so I could see myself image in it. A huge beam of light came from it, I felt a light shock and I heard something unlock in my head. I let out a scream. Just like that I was out. Then , as if like I've seen it or live it before, a memory played…

* * *

><p><strong>... Oooh whats going to happen next? What kind of memory is it? Who does it evolve? What am I going to name the horse? Does Kate have a secret past that the her kingdom doesn't want her know? And why are my best friends so weird? I dont know! But all thees questions will be answer soon!<strong>

**Haley:... Your so wierd**

**hey your going to be helping me write the next chapter!**

**Haley: Damn it**

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Visions about the girl

**_WHOA! IM ALIVE! DONT WORRY PEOPLE IM ALIVE! HERES A NEW CHAPTER!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>"<em>HE BROKE THOUGH THE BLOCKADE!" one guard yelled to the others. "WE MUST WARN LINK AND ZELDA AS SOON POSSIBLE." The guards were shuffling around trying to get into their battle places.<em>

"_WE MUST NOT LET HIM GET TO THE CASTLE! AND WE MUST PROTECT THE NEWBORN PRINCESS!" A woman in a blue suit yelled to the soldiers._

"_AHHH!" There was many screams from women and children as they're were being terrorize by moblins._

"_HELP MY SON!" A woman cried as her son was being held upside down by one of them._

_**SWING. **__There goes a moblin down and dead. "One down. Tons to go." A green clothed hero sighed when he rescue the mother's child._

"_Thank you, sir" The mother told the hero._

"_My pleasure ma'am." He simply handed her the young boy before running towards the other side of the town.  
>"LINK!" Link turned to the woman in the blue suit.<em>

"_What is it Impa?" He stop in his tracks to listen what she had to say._

"_He broke though the blockade and is now heading towards the castle. He might be after your daughter." Impa informed Link._

"_Shit. Will you handle it from here on out." _

_She nodded. "NOW GO!" Impa pushed Link forward to give him an extra motivation before turning to fight off three moblins._

_Running through the town to get to the castle, unfortunately he was on the other side of the town so getting to the castle will take longer._

"_Please defended our daughter Zelda till I get there." Link prayed that The Dark Lord hasn't kidnap Zelda or his only daughter._

_. . ._

_Amongst all this chaos happening, a newborn baby girl sleeping away in her crib, not knowing what fate has in store for her._

_She was the daughter of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. The holders of the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom were her parents._

_And that's why, The Dark Lord, himself wanted to kidnap the newborn and raise her to be evil and wicked like himself._

_He knew that if he had her that he would be able to take over the great kingdom of Hyrule. For she could have the power of forty armies and wipe them all out with a hand behind her back._

_The balcony window open to the baby princess's room with a roar of the wind. That woke up the princess from her slumber. _

_She was crying for comfort, for someone to calm her down to tell her that she was safe and out of harm's way. _

_Sadly she was not safe. No one came to her comfort._

_A tall big man came into the room. The sound of his heavy footsteps echo in the room making it louder than the baby's cry._

"_Ahh… The newborn princess." The had a nasty smirk on his face. His dark evil aura started to surround the outside of her crib. "Oh. Don't worry young one. Your power will soon become mine." He pick up the princess from the crib._

"_NOT SO FAST GANON!" A young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, swung the door open to the room. _

_She was dress in a long dress that reaches to the floor. It had a purple silk on the top part of the dress with shoulder armor and her gloves that had a nice pattern on it, while the lower half was white and had the same pattern that the gloves had. The maiden's hair was pulled back into a loose braid._

"_Ahhh… the Princess of destiny." He held her child in his arms like how a baby._

"_Put. Her. Down. Now." The voice of the Princess of Destiny was demanding and stern. _

" _Aw… can I admire her just a bit longer?" A wicked grin covered his face once more. When out of nowhere a dark unpleasant shadow cover the little baby._

"_W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER-" She was cut off by an explosion of darkness…_

* * *

><p>"Ahhha!" Sonic shot up from his bed panting. " What the hell was that?"<p>

"Well Sonic it seems that you and that girl from your most visions are connected to one another and you are able to see her past and future." Tails informed his buddy. He was reviewing over the recorded data from Sonic's recent dream/vision he had.

"But what do they mean?" Sonic tilted his head to the left. "Does it have to anything about the chaos emerald?"

"I think so…" Tails confirmed hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>"Well. Well. Well. It looks like Sonic and his little annoying gang is going chaos emerald hurting again." A fat rather egg shape man said fiddling with a deck of cards in his hands.<p>

"Sir. It seems that they're heading to a planet known for unfamiliar creatures, powers and sprits." One of the robots informed the man.

"Well if they're heading there so are we…"

"But Sir-!" The droid couldn't finished what he was going to say.

"If they're heading there to find a chaos emerald. Then we fellow so we can snatch it when they find it." The man voice was determined that he was going was going to get what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMG THAT IS REALLY INSANE! <em>**

**_ARE SONIC AND THE GIRL FROM HIS VISIONS CONNECTED? _**

**_WHO IS THAT CREEPER THAT WANTS THE CHAOS EMERALD!_**

**_DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE AND REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK. *WINK, WINK*_**

**_HALEY: I WANT TO SMACK YOU SO BAD..._**

**_AWW I LOVE YOU TOO HALEY._**

**_HALEY: BTW WE DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR SONIC!_**

**_THAT WOULD BE COOL IF WE DID._**


	6. Legends

**Man its been forever huh since I last updated. I really hate writers block. Anyways heres the new one!**

**Haley: We do NOT own Legend of Zelda or any thing part of that except this stories plot line... maybe.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Put. Her. Down. Now." The voice of the Princess of Destiny was demanding and stern. <em>

" _Aw… can I admire her just a bit longer?" A wicked grin covered his face once more. When out of nowhere a dark unpleasant shadow cover the little baby._

"_W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER-" She was cut off by an explosion of darkness…_

"AHHH!" I scream almost jumping out of my bed from the creepy dream I had. "How did I get here?" It was weird I was in my bed and I don't remember how I got here.

"Hey kiddo you're finally awake!" My Father greeted me as he walked into the my room. "Were you that tired earlier today. You kind of fell asleep next to your new horse."

"I guess I was." I didn't remember or knew what happen to me. Maybe I did fell asleep.

"Anyways ," He took a seat next to me on my bed and rested his left arm on my shoulder. "How about you take a trip to see your great grandma on Outset Island."

I gasped. I haven't seen my great grandmother in years. "I would love that. Can I take one of the loftwing?" I asked .

But all he did was laugh. "Sorry kiddo but you don't know how to fly one yet." He pulled me into a hug. "But don't worry I'm friends with some of the coolest pirates in all of the lands."

"Really?" I half laugh at his cockiness.

My father nodded and ruffle my hair before getting up. "Now come on and start packing, you're leaving early in the morning."

As he left my room, Impa came in to give me my dinner. "I just thought I'd bring you your dinner tonight and help you pack for your long trip tomorrow." She sat the tray of food on the bed side table before sitting on my bed.

I looked down at my hands, that dream still eating at me. "Hey Impa," I kept looking at my hands, "Who's Ganondof?" I asked.

I notice she had this look on her face like a mix of fear and surprise. "Well," she started "he is a very evil and cruel man."

"Really, how?"

"Yes well let me tell you an old legend that rest on the winds breath." Impa started her story while she was starting to pack my bags.

_"This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a__kingdom__where a__golden power__lay hidden. It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day a man of__great evil__found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom._

_ But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a__young boy clothed in green__appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the__sword of evil's bane__, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was called the__Hero of Time__. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend._

_"But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. But the Hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the__gods__. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath._

_"On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend."_

As Impa finished I fell back asleep still thinking of this legend and the hero of time. Did he ever show up again? Who was this hero?

All these questions ran through my head when I passed out. All I remember thinking about before sleep came over my mind, I just hope I would never ever meet the man they called Ganon.

* * *

><p><strong>I now I know this chapter was short but I promise or at least I will try to make the next one longer.<strong>

**Haley: Yeah and so miss dumb nut doesnt get writers block, send in some ideas some that we can updater faster and sooner! **


End file.
